


Пожалуйста

by Julia_Devi



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: Просто порно. Майкл снизу.ER, свободные отношения, таймлайн «Люди Икс: Апокалипсис»





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды fandom Cherik+Fassavoy 2016  
> бета Инс из Альмалексии

Что-то надвигалось, буря или ядерный взрыв — Майкл пока не мог понять, но, казалось, ощущал физически, как вокруг трещит воздух. 

Джеймс, обычно веселый и громкий, был хмур и неразговорчив. Майкл все хотел выцепить его для беседы с пристрастием, но времени хватало только на уточнение деталей сценария: все работали в ударном темпе и тут же уматывали в разные страны по своим делам — рабочим и личным. Даже в те редкие минуты, что им удавалось остаться наедине, Джеймс лишь огрызался и при любой попытке Майкла коснуться его отмахивался, мол, не сейчас. Майкл даже задумался, нет ли в этом его вины, хотя они давно условились, что, если каким-то образом ненарочно заденут чувства друг друга своими прочими отношениями, сразу обсудят это. Во всяком случае раньше у них никогда не возникало проблем в общении. Сейчас же Джеймс не соглашался говорить вообще ни о чем. 

Если честно, Майкла это здорово напрягало.

И когда Джеймс вдруг появился на пороге его номера, буркнув неохотно «привет», все такой же хмурый и немногословный, Майкл впустил его не спеша и молча — потому что попросту не знал, как начать диалог. 

Но Джеймс все решил за него. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, он толкнул Майкла к противоположной стене, едва не уронив коридорную тумбу, прильнул всем телом и поцеловал в шею. Жадно, мокро, так, что занемели кончики пальцев. Провел языком от кадыка до уха и прошептал:

— Давай-ка сперва займемся делом, а потом все обсудим? 

Майкл совсем не возражал. 

Он сдавил плечи Джеймса, тут же переместив ладони на его затылок, а затем нетерпеливо впился в губы. Джеймс уже расстегивал пряжку его ремня и переходить в спальню явно не собирался. 

Майкл не стал возражать и против этого. 

Джеймс сжал его через белье, заставив оторваться от поцелуев и судорожно глотать воздух. Краем сознания Майкл отметил, что нужно бы не кончить прямо так — от одних только поглаживаний, от нахлынувших эмоций и от внезапности происходящего. Джеймс всегда умел быть внезапным, но Майкл так и не научился не изумляться этому. 

И это было действительно прекрасно. 

Они еще немного потрогали друг друга везде, куда удавалось попасть непослушными от возбуждения руками, и тут Джеймс отпрянул, чтобы развернуть его к себе спиной. Майкл прислонился щекой, грудью и до сих пор стянутым тканью трусов членом к прохладной стене и замер. Джеймс приник лбом к основанию его шеи и тоже застыл, приобняв за талию. Он загнанно дышал и чертыхался, будучи не в силах унять дрожь в руках и пытаясь стянуть с Майкла футболку. Справившись, он лишь поцеловал его в лопатку и с нажимом прошелся ладонями по бокам. 

«Сомневается», — догадался Майкл и, подавшись задом к паху Джеймса, отчего тому ничуть не легче было разбираться с собственными ремнем и ширинкой, прошипел: 

— Хватит возиться... — и уже на грани слышимости, не то умоляя, не то разрешая продолжать, добавил: — ...пожалуйста. 

Джеймс кивнул, мазнув носом взмокшую спину, и, наконец совладав с руками и молнией, спустил штаны — пряжка, задевшая левую ногу Майкла, остановилась возле внутренней стороны колена и почудилась совершенно ледяной по сравнению с жаркими прикосновениями Джеймса. 

Они сдавленно выдохнули в унисон, когда Джеймс вжался в него, скользнув влажным членом между ягодиц. 

— Может, все-таки...

— Нет, — отрезал Майкл, сообразив, что Джеймс намеревается предложить либо поудобнее устроиться на кровати, либо вообще ограничиться дрочкой. В любом случае, его не устраивало ни то, ни другое. 

— Ладно, — тихо отозвался Джеймс. 

Майкл хотел бы сам облизать его пальцы, хотел бы смотреть, как Джеймс растягивает его, но тот все делал стремительно, резко и вместе с тем до замирания сердца аккуратно — Майкл никогда не перестанет удивляться, как это ему удается. 

Он не мог поверить, насколько истосковалось его тело. Так безнадежно, что хотелось остроты, прочувствовать Джеймса как следует, и потому он не дал ему использовать третий палец.

— Достаточно, — прохрипел Майкл, и Джеймс опять кивнул, нащупал задний карман его застрявших на бедрах джинсов, вытащил оттуда презерватив, наскоро натянул его и вновь застыл на секунду. Затем приставил головку члена ко входу, уверенно двинул бедрами, и Майкл издал протяжный глухой стон. Из-за разницы в росте ему пришлось выгнуться, чтобы Джеймсу было удобней, и тот укусил его в плечо. 

Он и правда делал все стремительно, резко и аккуратно, а потому не стал церемониться — тоже истосковался. Он нашептывал бессвязное и вколачивал Майкла в стену, придавливал его к ней горячей ладонью, упершись между лопаток, а второй обхватив его член, и совсем уже, казалось, лишился контроля.

Но Майкл все еще не собирался протестовать. Он кончил, зажмурившись и, вероятно, испачкал обои.

— Может, все-таки... — снова попытался начать Джеймс, но слова не поддавались — он все еще был возбужден и едва стоял на ногах. Майкл развернулся и не дал ему договорить, запечатав рот поцелуем. Безмолвно согласившись, он направил их в сторону спальни. 

— Ты должен знать, — на ходу бормотал Джеймс, когда Майкл отвлекался от его губ на щеки и шею. — Я развожусь с женой. Не из-за тебя... нас... просто... поэтому... мне нужно было... — он никак не мог выразить мысль, — я... — он замялся, а Майкл был способен думать только о том, чтобы никогда выпускать его из рук. — Я был тем еще козлом все это время, прости меня.

Когда они упали в постель, Джеймс оказался сверху. 

— Пожалуйста... — произнес он, шаря невидящим взглядом по лицу Майкла. О чем конкретно он просит, понять было несложно. Майкл с трудом прекратил двигаться и поинтересовался, усмехнувшись и мягко потрепав веснушчатое плечо.

— Хочешь поговорить?

— Нет-нет, — ответил Джеймс, сползая на бок. Майкл подмял его под себя в мгновение ока. — По крайне мере, не сейчас. Сейчас я хочу...

— Я скучал, — серьезно сказал Майкл, перебив его. — И теперь я собираюсь тебе отсосать.

— Боже, пожалуйста, — с улыбкой ответил Джеймс и прикрыл глаза.


End file.
